Digimon Fighters
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: In the independent city-state Arbor City, teens live a normal life, worrying about school and other common problems. There is just one difference. These teens also play arena battles with creatures summoned from a different dimension, competing against each other to become the best. Accepting OC's.
1. Fight 00: Prelude

**Digimon Fighters**

**Okay, a quick word. Digimon Connections' last chapter is being written as this is getting uploaded. But I figured since I wasn't really done yet I might as well get this up as well. I am working on it and it should be done tomorrow, don't worry.**

**Most of this prologue is mainly a bit of world building and setting some of the ground rules since there is a few things I want to try and I want to play to my strengths a bit more. So I won't really explain a whole lot right now.**

* * *

**Fight 00  
Prelude**

* * *

**December – 20XX**

* * *

Arbor City, a large metropolis located around a man-made bay with the entire city curving around the bay. The city itself is an independent city-state with a large part of the surrounding forests and coastal areas also owned by Arbor City. The city is composed of three areas, named Districts.

Located on the northern side of the bay is the Folium District, home of the wealthy citizens of Arbor City, most of this part of the city is large villa's and huge shopping areas along with some of Arbor City's more exotic locations. A huge deal in this area is a focus on good health and wellness. The bay area of Folium is home to many of the fancy boats owned by the rich with some more fancy looking beaches. This district borders with Arbor City's economical center, the Radix District.

Being the economical center of Arbor City the Radix District is mainly tall skyscrapers and smaller businesses. It's a very dark and green area filled with many parks in between the many tall buildings, this district borders on not only the northern Folium District but also the southern Germen District.

Compared to the northern Folium you could call Germen its polar opposite. This district, bordering the central Radix District, is home to the more average citizens of Arbor City, being an area mainly composed of suburban communities and apartment complexes. Also located in this part of Arbor City is the industrial area which consists of the factories and shipping docks.

Down at Arbor City's Germen District two Digimon Fighters stood face to face, one was a blonde male and the other was a black haired male, in their hand a Digivice. It's a small triangular flat and grey device with a copper trim and in the center of it was a small screen, two buttons below it and a large one on top. The two were standing inside a closed off alley, giving them a nice squared arena.

"Standard rules and the winner takes the losers Digivice, got it!?" the blonde yelled.

"Of course, so get ready to lose your Digivice!" the black haired yelled back.

The two held out their Digivice and pressed the large button on their Digivice, "_DIGITIZE_" the two Digivices echoed and the air above the two shattered like glass and two weird looking creatures flew out of the sky. One of them looked like a tiny floating fireball with large purple eyes and it placed itself by the blonde teen, the other creature placed itself by the black haired teen, it was a pink smile-like creature with large black eyes. The two hovered a few inches above the ground in front of their respective fighters.

_PetiMeramon, Baby level Digimon, his small body is continuously burning because his Digi-Core violently burns. The violently-burning Digi-Core gives him a rough nature amongst small Digimon, but even though his attack power is still low and he has an aggressive nature, he is unable to fight straight away. Moreover, he immediately runs away when water-based and Icy Snow type Digimon appears, because they can very easily delete him. His special move is Fireball._

_Motimon, Baby level Digimon, Possessing elastic skin, it is a soft-bodied Digimon that uses the protuberances on the underside of its body to toddle about. However, as a result of having a great intellect that couldn't even be imagined from its appearance, its origin is conjectured to derive from a computer's dictionary feature. It understands human languages, and it is sometimes seen freely deforming its body like it's trying to return communications. It produces mochi-like elastic bubbles to restrict the opponent's movement. Its special move is Elastic Bubbles._

"_BATTLE START_" the two Digivices echoed and the creatures fell down on the ground, and hissed at each other.

"We've never lost a battle, so prepare to go down!" the blonde yelled as PetiMeramon started zigzagging in front of him, throwing small embers toward Motimon.

"Like that's going to stop us!" the black haired teen retorted as his slimed creature threw weird looking bubbles into the embers, putting them out, leaving behind a weird puddle of goo.

PetiMeramon retaliated by slinging another round ball of fire, droplets of it spilling across the ground and Motimon moved out of the way and the ball of fire crashed onto the ground as a small blanket. Motimon took this opportunity to throw more elastic bubbles at PetiMeramon who screeched as the bubbles instantly melted and turned to a sticky mass covering the flamed Digimon.

"Keep it going!" the black haired teen yelled, "Cover it in it!" he commanded, Motimon simply continued the assault of sticky bubbles as if it didn't actually hear the command, and finally the PetiMeramon, completely covered of goop shone brightly and shot back through the shattered air above them.

"No!" the blonde kid yelled before his Digivice shot out of his hand and into the hand of the black haired kid.

"Told you I'd win." The black haired kid grinned as he pressed the large button on his own Digivice, Motimon jumped back into the shattered sky above them and the broken pieces fit back in, leaving the sky as if it was never shattered.

"This isn't over!" the blonde shouted as he sprinted away. The black haired kid just laughed, throwing his newly won Digivice up in the air.

The coffee shop sat on the corner of one of the larger streets in the Radix District. The sun shines brightly down upon the business the businessmen and women of Arbor City who are moving around in between each other heading for their destination, even in the middle of the winter months they seem to not even give the cold a thought.

An older man entered the small shop and went straight for the counter and placed his briefcase on the counter. The insides of the smaller shop was pretty simple, white walls and a small bar at the front and in the back rows of tables and a few booths sat, giving good view of the street.

"If it isn't my favorite working girl, Kirby," the man said, referring to the woman standing behind the counter. Shoulder length brown hair with bangs framing her round face. The black shirt and pencil skirt hugged her curvaceous body. Clashing with all the black was the green scarf she wore around her neck.

"Just the usual, Ruvis?" Kirby asked her tone was cold and emotionless. He wore his black hair a bit long, but still short enough to look like a presentable businessman, a bit of stubble complementing his dark eyes. His charcoal suit clung to athletic body.

"Are you really going to ignore me like that?" Ruvis asked, leaning forward over the counter, "That's not how you should talk to a customer."

"I thought customers loved when you treated them like a good friend," she replied with a fake smile as placed a cup of black coffee on the counter. "At least you're not like all those Digimon kids," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her ample chest.

"It's probably going to get busier soon," he said as he placed the cup on the counter. "The qualifier for the Digimon Fight Championship starts soon."

"God, you're going to drag even more of those kids in here, Ruvis." Kirby said lowering her head.

"That'll be good for business, so I'm sure it won't matter too much." Ruvis replied.

"Those who don't fight will not survive." Kirby muttered.

"Did you say anything?" Ruvis asked.

"Nothing." Kirby quickly replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So yeah, this is what I've been dabbling with as theme for Digimon, something a bit different.**

**Now, one thing to point out, the two Digimon Fighters are not confirmed to appear as characters they are simply proxies to illustrate Digimon Fighting in the story setting.**

**And of course, OC's and the usual glossary.**

Now the story is using a lot of Japanese terms and names for things in this story. So, here's the glossary for the most common terms.

_Evolve = Digivolve._

_Infant = Fresh_

_Baby = In-Training_

_Child = Rookie_

_Adult = Champion_

_Perfect = Ultimate_

_Ultimate = Mega_

**OC'S ONLY SENT BY PM WILL BE LOOKED AT (Digimon Fighters OC as the PM Title). ANY OC'S SENT THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE IGNORED! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality: **

**Description: **Physical features.

**Clothing: **Style, clothes need to be washed after all.

**Personality: **Not everyone is a shy girl or aloof guy. And please, paragraphs, not just a list of adjectives.

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Background: **Characters must have lived in Arbor City **at least** one year.

**Extra: **Anything you feel should be mentioned that didn't fit at a previous point.

**Digimon: **List a few, after preference.


	2. Fight 01: The Fool

**Digimon: Fighters**

**First chapters are always annoying to write and it didn't help Christmas and other things got in the way.**

**A few things I forgot to mention:  
-Even if a character appears, it doesn't mean they're automatically a main character, their role might simply be to "exist" and fill out the world.  
-Don't expect characters to appear with their main Digimon at first.**

**Lastly, I made some minor changes to the prologue, the only changes is between Kirby and Ruvis. Their conversation has been altered slightly, and Kirby have been changed to be older.**

* * *

**Fight 01  
The Fool**

* * *

Ruvis took a sip of his coffee, gentle he placed down the cup and glanced at the folder on the table in front of him, "I wonder who should be the first." He said flipping through the pages, each page showed an image of a kid in their teens and held information about them, such as their name and age.

"Works got you down?" Kirby asked from behind the counter, it was early noon so there weren't many customers actually staying inside the small shop.

"Well you could say the pressure put on us isn't the same." Ruvis chuckled.

"You wouldn't think selling overpriced pieces of tech would involve pressure," Kirby sarcastically said looking at her outstretched hand.

"Planning my dear," Ruvis said lifting a finger, "since we've said up a tournament for those kids things need to be put in motion."

"Seems like an excessive amount of planning." Kirby stated as she leaned forward, pressing her upper body against the counter the buttons on her shirt straining to stay together, "but then again, kids don't understand how much work goes into a simple thing. They just want to live in the now, they don't think deeply about the why's. Why is there war over there? Because of bad people is what you'd tell a kid, rarely do they consider asking 'why are they bad people?'."

"Wouldn't you say that childish innocence is the charm of kids?" Ruvis asked with a light smile.

"That might be," Kirby replied. "Being unable to see and understand all the evil in the world must be nice."

"Maybe we should teach them?" Ruvis chuckled. "Or you could change their view with Digimons."

"And change their view of the world already? They're too young for that." Kirby said. "Battles like they do don't interest me."

"Well you never were one to catch onto fads." Ruvis replied before turning his attention back to the folder in front of him. "I wonder who it'll be, I wonder."

The docks of Arbor City are always busy if you're on the Germen side of it, that is. There's plenty of work going in and out and even a few charities operate out of there docks due to lower cost, many students do volunteer work in the area as a form of extra credits for when they move on in life.

"Long time no see, Aiden," A girl said to the long haired boy zipping down her hoodie before sitting down next to him.

"Well things have been busy," Aiden replied as he wiped the sweat of his brow and dried off his hand in his overalls.

"You've fallen down in the rankings, Aiden." The girl said turning her head away from him, her eyes glancing across the harbor, toward the marina on the Folium side of the harbor.

"Doesn't sound like you to say things like that, Yuna," Aiden replied as he glanced over at the lanky oriental girl.

"I just take things in my own pace," Yuna replied as she brushed some of her brown hair away, "but you are one of the better Fighters from this school so I can't just let you fall behind."

"Maybe so," Aiden said as he dug a hand into his pocket, "I haven't really had much luck in Fights recently and if it keeps up I'll have to resort to the low ranked Digivices I've won."

"You just have to be careful because I doubt you can afford buying your way through the rankings." Yuna teased, "And given you're doing volunteer work here, and not actual work, you probably can't afford losing much more."

"I might be going through a rough period in Fights but mark my words, I'll make it to the tournament." Aiden stated boastfully.

"Well, you better stick to that," Yuna grinned as she jumped up from her seat, "because I'll be the one to beat you."

"Keep thinking that," Aiden said as the girl ran off. "Back to work I guess," he said shrugging and got up.

At a different part of the Germen District docks, four teens were standing together, the two oldest stood at one side and the two younger stood opposite them.

"Do we really have to go through with this?" One of the older teens asked, he was of Hispanic descent, his dark hair kept short.

"Damn straight we have to!" the younger oriental girl hissed, her black hair blowing in the strong wind. "How else would you settle our little argument." She said as she pulled out a small triangular flat and grey device with a silver trim and in the center of it was a small screen, two buttons below it and a large one on top.

"Have you thought this through, Kat?" the younger boy next to her asked, his wavy black hair moving as if it had a will of its own in the strong wind. "It's not too late to think things through.

"It's too late for that Emery," Kat said to her friend, "besides, I could use the points."

"I want to say we could talk about it," the Hispanic boy interrupted, "but in the end, we can all use the points!" he declared as he pulled out his own Digivice, it matched Kat's in looks with one key difference, its trim was gold and not silver.

"Well looks like it'll be over quick, Leo." The fourth kid said, like Kat he was of oriental origin though with different striking features.

"We'll head over to your place just as soon as I wrap this up, Li" Leo grinned extending his Digivice.

"Stop talking like you're about to win this," Kat said as she pushed in the large button on her Digivice, the air next to her shattered like glass revealing a weird forest and a yellow flash bolted out the forest. The creature adjusted itself, it was quite tall and bipedal covered entirely in fur, its lower legs was white and connected to strong-looking yellow thighs. Most of its entire body was covered in the yellow fur except for the abdominal area and the arms which were covered in purple cloth. It really looked like a tall bipedal fox when you put all the features together.

_Renamon, Child Level Digimon._ _As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Childs, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. Its signature move is Fox Leaf Arrowhead._

"Well if you're only using a B rank this'll be easy enough after all," Leo said, his relaxed demeanor changed to a more serious one as he pressed the large button on his own Digivice, and like with Kat, the air itself shattered like glass, however this wasn't a forest visible inside but what looked like an old library of sorts, assorted bookcases was seen on the other side. A small humanoid creature stepped casually out of the library. It wore a beige-yellow jump suit, a purple cape with a popped collar covered his shoulders and most of his face and to top it all off he wore a large purple pointy hat and a staff with a metallic orb with spikes giving the look of a sun.

_Wizarmon, Adult Level Digimon. An advanced Demon Man Digimon that came from the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World (Witchelny) it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Its signature move is Thunder Cloud._

"Great," Kat grunted, "A rank."

"_BATTLE START_" the two Digivices echoed.

The fox Digimon bolted forward quickly delivering a solid kick to the wizard who staggered back and as he did so he made a quick swipe with his staff in retaliation making the fox back up a few steps.

"Come on, it can't be that hard to beat a Child level!" Leo's voice rang as he strengthened the grip on his Digivice, his eyes darting back and forth as the two Digimon fought in close range. The wizard making a quick swing making the fox move backwards once more.

As fast as the fox had moved back it instantly charged forward once more, the wizard reacted faster and jabbed his staff out forcing the fox to jump over and as it passed the wizard it kicked back with a leg sending the smaller Digimon forward.

The small wizard spun on his feet and sent a ball of electricity fly through the air, hitting the fox in the back as its body went into a spasm knocking it off balance.

"No!" Kat yelled as Wizarmon continued his assault of electric balls, Renamon not having a chance to get back on its feet.

"You're finished." Leo grinned as the Wizarmon fired a much larger ball of electricity and as it connected with Renamon, the fox Digimon's data erupted and catapulted itself through the shattered air next to Kat which instantly fixed itself as if it was never there.

"Wait, no!" Kat cried out as her Digivice shot out of her own hand and into the hands of Leo who pushed in the button on his own, sending Wizarmon back through the entrance it had made earlier and like the hole besides Kat, closed up leaving no trace of existing.

"Looks like I win this time." Leo grinned, "Thanks for the battle," he called out as he and Li started walking away from the harbor.

"Damnit," Kat muttered as she stared into her empty hand as she sat down on her knees.

"I told you to think it through," Emery said. "Now you also lost your last Digivice." He stated brushing a long black bang aside.

"Not everyone have millions plans ready," Kat hissed at the wavy haired boy, "and besides, he just got lucky."

"Sure, let's call it luck that your B class Digivice lost against his A class." Emery said letting his eyes drift over the water. "At this rate you won't even be able to progress in the ranking anymore."

"I'll overcome it, I'm just in a slump right now," Kat said letting out an annoyed sound. "But what I wouldn't give for a strong Digimon right now, something that could really show the world."

"Even if a Digimon like that exist, what are the chances it'll pick you over someone who's never lost?" Emery asked as he zipped up his blue jacket.

"Everybody likes a challenge," Kat replied, "what fun is it if you're ahead from the start?"

"Well it's a fun position if you can make something off it, and not make bad calls just because someone pressed the wrong buttons." Emery chuckled.

"Hey, it can happen to even the best of us." Kat said turning her head away.

"Let's just stop it at that." Emery said extending a hand to the girl, "Now let's get going, we can't just sit here all evening."

"I guess." Kat pouted as she took the boys hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Battles won't be super interesting as of yet due to story related reasons. And yes it's a short chapter I know.**

**I'll admit, certain personality aspects were forced a bit more prominent than I actually wanted but to create a bit of tension between some characters it was needed, so if you noticed some of that with your OC's, now you know why.**

**Aiden Hall belongs to hydraslayer123  
Ermanaric "Emery" Kita belongs to wisdom-jewel  
Katanna 'Kat' Yuri belongs to decode9  
Leo Salazar belongs to Tamer of the Zero Unit  
Li Shen belongs to Dynasty56  
Yuna Takana belongs to tealcloud**


End file.
